It's Not About Trust, It's About Family
by Bard15
Summary: Feeling overwhelmed by the case and Steve's continued lack of communication, agent Sam Hannah steps in to offer advice to Danny. A slighty Au epi tag to the whole small pox XO.
1. Chapter 1

"**It's Not About Trust, It's About Family"**

Bard15

_AU Epi Tag/NCIS LA- HAWAII 5-0 X0_

A/N; in the real world Danny and Chin wouldn't have rushed back to Hawaii so fast...there would have been **days** of debriefs (and reports)...Danny just only ever wanted to be a cop, have a family...but his ex-wife, 5-0, Steve McGarrett and the high caliber of bad guys he now faces leaves the Jersey native overwhelmed.

**...HAWAII 5-0...NCIS LA...HAWAII 5-0...NCIS LA...**

The alphabet soup of agencies, CIA, FBI, NSA and some Danny hadn't even heard of before, left him feeling more overwhelmed than the actual case; commenting to Chin after one such grueling debrief that had felt more like an interrogation, "And these are supposed to be the good guys; they do know we're on the same team..."

Chin just gave his friend his every present smile and clasped him on the back, "After working with Steve, brah, this should be a walk in the park..."

The older detective knew he had said the wrong thing when Danny shrugged off his hand and ran his hands down his face. His friend looked beyond exhausted.

"Still not answering," Chan said knowingly.

"Nope, called him at least fifty times...and nothing; how do we know this isn't like last time—like Korea; he could be...he could be anywhere, dead...tortured..." Danny's rant was subdued and full of worry.

"Because we have Joe...if Steve was really in any trouble Joe would know," Chin said, trying to catch his friend's eyes, "I don't like it any more than you do, but its Steve's fight...we have to respect that..."

"Steve's fight...Steve's fight...excuse me, but where have you been the last two years...it stopped being 'just' his fight the day I met him...the day Hess strapped a bomb around your neck...the day San Ming almost killed Kono..." Danny ranted angrily. "He made it our business when he pulled us into 5-0...and now..."

"I know brah, I'm worried too," Chin said quietly, "and when he needs us we'll be there to help him end this thing with Wo Fat..."

Danny finally gave a heavy sigh and shook his head.

"Now, we are done with everything...the case is locked up and the virus back in quarantine...let's just go collect on our beers and this time tomorrow we'll be back home..." Chin coaxed.

Danny gave a lop-sided grin and grumbled, "...thought we were going to Hawaii...not Jersey."

Chin just gave the detective a 'don't argue with me' look, "let's go, we're supposed to meet them at seven."

**...NCIS LA...HAWAII 5-0...NCIS LA...HAWAII 5-0...NCIS LA...**

They were sitting around a large table in the outdoor, ocean side restaurant, celebrating the end to the days of debriefs following the whole "small pox" scare.

"Excuse me," Danny said as he checked his ringing cell.

"Hey monkey, it's late..." they heard him say as he headed down the walk towards the beach.

At the curious stares, Chin answered, "His daughter, Gracie..."

"He's like talked to the kid a hundred times since he's been here," Deeks commented off-handedly.

"Be nice," Kensi chastised her partner, hitting him in the arm, "I think its sweet..."

"I'm just saying; could have stuffed the kid in his luggage; saved a ton of the long distance..." Deeks grumbled, rubbing his arm.

Chin gave a heavy sigh, adding to the stress of the case and the continued lack of communication from Steve, Danny's had been a little more biting in his rants of late and Chin felt the need to defend his friend, "Gracie is his world...several months ago an ex-con kidnapped her...so yeah, he's a little over-protective..._**we**__ all are_."

The agents raised shocked eyebrows, Deeks backpedaling, "Ah, man, look I'm sorry..."

Chin just shook his head, "It's alright, not like you could have known."

"Hope you got the bastard," Callen ground out.

"Yeah, we got him and we got Gracie back unharmed," Chin said.

"Is she alright...his daughter," Sam asked, his mind on his own kids.

"Yeah, I think she's bounced back from it a whole lot better than Danny..." Chin replied with a gentle smile, looking out to where his friend sat.

"That's definitely enough to make any man crazy...no wonder he's been on edge..." Sam commiserated.

"It's not just that, it's the whole case; I think it hit just a little too close to home...reminds him to much of last time..."Chin said quietly.

"Last time...you've had other cases involving pathogens..." Callen asked in surprise.

"Not pathogens...sarin," Chin supplied.

"Sarin," Callen asked with concern.

"Danny chased a fugitive into a house, wasn't even part of the case we were working; anyway he was exposed to Sarin from checking a dead Vic; we..." Chin took a deep breath, looking out at his friend who was just finishing his call, "it was bad...we were within hours of losing him..."

"God, that's awful," Kensi gasped, "But he's okay now, right."

"So that's why he's been so jumpy..." Callen commented, remembering how hesitant the detective had been when they found the medical containment area and the dead small pox victims.

"Yeah, he's fine," Chin answered,

The assembled group watched as Danny made no move to return to the table, instead sat staring at his phone for a few minutes before dialing a new number and closing his phone in frustration moments later.

"Still haven't heard from Steve yet either," Sam asked, as he too watched the detective. While not privy to the details of his friends 'mission', Sam was aware of enough to know the extreme danger involved in Steve's hunt for the man who killed his father: but unlike himself, who was used to the secrecy involved in ops, he knew the detective did not easily accept that particular piece of military propriety.

"No...And after what happened in Korea; let's just say tensions have been very high at 5-0 of late," Chin replied.

Though having no Intel on the particular incident in Korea, the agent's knew well enough from their own experiences that Chin was referring to an Op that has obviously gone south.

"Steve always did have a singular focus when he's on a mission," Sam said in exasperation, shaking his head.

"Yeah, his old man was the same way..." Chin commented, adding wearily, "I just hope it doesn't end up killing him like it did his father."

Reaching out to place a comforting hand on Chin's shoulder, Sam said grimly, "Me too, buddy...me too. Just remember if you guys, or Steve, need anything, you call me."

Chin gave a small smile, "Thanks Sam."

Sam just nodded and grabbed up his and Danny's beers from the table and headed towards the detective.

"Not sure Danny will appreciate the standard navy SEAL pep talk," Chin commented as he watched Sam walk towards his partner.

"Not a seal pep talk...a friend to friend one," Callen said, "McGarrett is his friend too."

**...NCIS LA...HAWAII 5-0...NCIS LA...HAWAII 5-0...NCIS LA...**

Sam walked down to the small retaining wall separating the outdoor restaurant from the beach, stopping several feet from the detective.

"Is that some super-seal thing...the stalking and laser eyed stare...," Danny asked with tired irritation.

Sam just gave an amused snort and moved up to sit by Danny on the low wall, handing him his unfinished beer.

"You alright," Sam asked.

"Alright, why shouldn't I be alright? We just stopped an insane woman from wiping out half the population with a super germ," Danny said with a hint of sarcasm, adding, "But it just another day at the office for you guys right...ranks right there between the terrorists and shoe bombers..."

Sam gave a mirthless chuckle, "not quite, but yeah, we go after some heavy hitters sometimes."

Danny took a long pull from his bottle, staring out at the waves, his next words subdued, "and this is what it's about, this spy stuff...what NCIS does, what the 'black ops' Steve can never talk about are all about...do I want to know how many times things like this go on...how often the world gets saved that us mere mortals never hear about...?"

"If we do it right, no one is the wiser," Sam answered truthfully. "I know it can be frustrating when all Steve can share with you is the standard disclaimer..."

An amused snort stopped Sam, as Danny ranted bitterly, arms waving, "no, he shares quite a bit of what our illustrious government has taught him...roof top interrogation techniques, making a weapon out of pine apple and bamboo, using the trunk of my car like his own personal arsenal...speaking in his super-seal code..."

Never having experienced a true on Danny rant, Sam didn't quite know how to respond; but was saved from having to figure it out when the detective suddenly became quiet, replacing the verbal tirade with agitated pacing

Sam watched as Danny finally stopped and ran his hands down his face; turning to look Sam square in the face, "I get it, I really do...since being on the task force and seeing what's out there...stuff I'd never dream of seeing in Jersey; I get it, the things out there that need taken care of..."

Sam just nodded as Danny continued, his tone becoming low and tight with emotion, "I get why you and Steve do what you do; why we need all the super spy cloak and dagger routines..._I was there..."_

Sam just looked at the Jersey cop with some surprise; he didn't need to ask the detective where "Here" was. Sam's estimation of the man's character going up a few notches in the former military man's eyes; Danny may not be a trained soldier, but he had seen the horrors of a bloody battlefield in his own backyard, and had no doubt reached out with everything he possessed, and then some, to get through the days following the tragedy.

Clasping his hands and giving them a shake Danny continued, his tone now taking on a pleading quality, as though asking Sam to help him understand Steve's motives. "...and I know I'm just a cop from Jersey...I don't have all his super-seal, cloak and dagger training but...we're a team, we're** his** team, and he's shutting us out..."

Sam quickly jumped up from his spot, grabbing the smaller man by the shoulders, "Hey, stop right there; don't you dare sell yourself short. Steve trusts you...the few times I've been in touch with him since he came back...you've impressed him more than you know—keeping up with his 'super-seal' methods, your strength of character, your dedication; you're like family to him..."

"Yeah, family huh; that why Super Seat still isn't answering my calls..." Danny replied flatly, his new rant colored more with betrayal than anger, "Cause he has so much trust in me that he just up and leaves us behind to track down one of the most dangerous bastards I've ever come across...not like we don't have to worry ourselves sick wondering if he's dead or anything..."

"He's doing what he has to do...doing what he's been trained to do; **and **he's doing it to protect you," Sam said.

"No one asked him for his protection," Danny snapped, adding with more restraint, "Look, I know why he's doing it, I really do; but he gave up any right to cut us out of all this the day 5-0 was tasked...super seal has to understand there's no "I" in team..."

"Maybe it's not you he's protecting..." Sam said.

"What...what are you talking about...," Danny asked in frustration.

"It's not about Steve not trusting you to have his back, it's about keeping his family safe**...all** of his family," Sam responded pointedly.

Danny just watched in confusion as Sam reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, opening it up to the pictures and handing it to Danny, "My kids...Zoey and Jerome..."

"Cute kids," Danny said as he looked at the picture.

"A SEAL team is like a family...you spend a lot of time with the guys in your unit, live in each other's pockets for weeks or months on an Op," Sam explained, "my team was scheduled for an Op about six years ago to a real hot zone...we were twelve hours from shipping out when my orders get pulled and I'm on a bus back to LA..."

"Your daughter...she's about six..." Danny commented.

"Commander McGarrett wasn't just looking out for me...he was looking out for my little girl...wanted to make sure she wouldn't be born an orphan..." Sam supplied, "I got to the hospital just in time for them to put that precious baby girl in my arms..."

"So, what you're saying is he's lookin' out for my baby girl...my Gracie," Danny said with a sigh.

"Steve doesn't just see you as his partner...he sees you as family—sees Gracie as family..." Sam said pointedly. "I'm his friend...a fellow SEAL, but you my man...you are his brother..."

Danny smiled self-consciously, "Gracie loves her uncle Steve, that is for sure...and I; I trust him with her life..."

"I know it's hard...even in the military we're not privy to the details of another teams op, as soldiers, we're trained to accept that—but trust Steve to do everything he can to come back to his family..." Sam said, "...and trust that if the word comes down, SEALS do not leave a man behind..."

"You, agent Sam Hannah have been a good friend, to Steve...and to me; and I thank you for that," Danny said, holding out a hand to shake.

Sam smiled broadly and took the proffered hand then pulled the smaller man into a bear hug.

"Yeah, thanks, big guy..." Danny said, patting the larger man on the back, "uh, you can let go now, oxygen becoming an issue here..."

Releasing the detective with a smile and a forceful pat on the back, Sam slung his arm over Danny's shoulder and turned him back toward the restaurant, "let's get back to the party..."

**...NCIS LA...HAWAII 5-0...NCIS LA-HAWAII 5-0...NCIS LA...**

A/N: hope it didn't seem too convoluted or OOC for either, I just felt there should have been a little more bonding between Sam and Danny.

I'm also playing around with the idea of a second chapter...Steve is going to be none too happy when he reads the small pox case report and realizes the danger his team faced during his time away...and really...do we really think he doesn't know someone in the CIA, and that he won't chew his way to the agents that kidnapped his partner while he was flying back with Wo Fat...

...and, yes, I am working on my other stories—hope to have another chapter up for Interagency Co-op up soon...got two ways I want to play it and can't decide which to go with...(have Deeks prove his loyalty to Cooper by taking out the commander, his secretary and the two merc's he hired, -ie. David, Kensi, Sam and Colby, thus leaving him alone undercover again -OR—the expected 'killing' of David & Kensi and hiring the merc's to act as body guards at the buy with the terrorists.)-_**suggestions welcomed...**_


	2. Chapter 2

"**It's Not About Trust, It's About Family**

/Chapter 2/

Summary: well here's chapter 2...it turned into more of a "stream of conscious" thing, therefore it might seem choppy and a bit disjointed, but Steve has A LOT to process...a lot happened to his _team_ while he was gone...so it's not just about things that happened to Danny...

...and it looks like I'll be getting several chapters out of this as it seems to have some natural break points...

**...HAWAII 5-0...HAWAII 5-0...HAWAII 5-0...HAWAII 5-0...HAWAII 5-0...**

_Like one of those time lapsed scenes—Steve sat in his office in the wee hours of the morning surrounded by dozens of case reports...the words written on those pages at times sent him slumping boneless into his chair, stunned into a shocked stupor, others sent him pacing the confines of his office in an burning rage, the case reports crushed in his hands, and some left him with his head in his hands, barely holding it together._

_For all that, Steve couldn't help the occasional mirthless chuckle that escaped him as he read files; for all of Danny's expressive and over the top ranting and arm waving, the reports were crisp, concise and almost clinical in their telling; each word calculated and carefully chosen...and yet for anyone who truly knew the detective...the words spoke to stark fear, and uncertainty in the mind of the teller._

_And for Steve McGarrett, that was unacceptable..._

_...H50...H50...H50...H50...H50..._

The last few months had been especially trying for the 5-0 team, both physically, mentally and most specifically -emotionally; the team was now enjoying an entire (paid) week off to recoup and reconnect: but ever the soldier and protector of his team, Steve McGarrett couldn't rest, couldn't shake his need to know all that has happened to his people—his ohana, in his absence.

He gave a small smile as Danny's voice popped into his head, berating him on his "control" issues, '...it's 2 am on a Tuesday...that the governor gave us off; and you're sitting her reading files of cases that are all solved..._following_ police procedure I might add...what, don't you trust us to solve a case with high speed chases and grenades...'

One thing 'super-seal' definitely had issue with was not being in the loop...not being in the center of the action; and no, Steve argued smugly with the Danny voice in his head, it did not make him an adrenalin junkie...it made him a good soldier.

Besides, he thought amusedly, Danny had met and worked with one of Steve's SEAL buddies, and Steve was more than a little curious to read the reports...read between Danny's crisp, concise cop speak to the "rant" he was sure to be there...if one knew the Jersey cop.

So here he was, in the wee hours of the morning, sitting in his office going over his team's case reports...

They had had a couple of cases while he was away on his mission to apprehend Wo Fat; and while he worried for his team's safety, he knew his team was good at their job—that they could, in most situations, take care of themselves, and when they couldn't, they were there for each other.

Steve wasn't surprised, even felt some pride and awe at how well his team had pieced together clues to solve a twenty-year old murder case. He also felt some measure of amazement and anger at Max's personal involvement...nearly getting himself killed by checking out a lead without informing anyone.

'...sound like anyone else we know, Steven..." the Danny voice interjected smugly; but Steve managed to squash it before it went any farther, besides Max was a mild mannered ME, not a cop...he argued.

No, the commander would definitely be having a talk with the ME about getting involved in the field work he wasn't trained for, though he couldn't deny he understood Max's need to do so: not something you ever would want to have in common with a friend—to know what it feels like to have a parent murdered.

And on that subject, he really needed to broach the subject of 'black op' protocol with his straight shooting partner...never poke a cornered animal with a stick, especially not one that can practically erase your identity; and that's exactly what Danny had done the day he went to the CIA field office and confronted agent Hendricks.

Not that his friend would listen. Danny was notorious in his rants against all things classified and super-secret...he had no patience (or aptitude) for the cloak and dagger stuff so important to the "spy" game and dealing with the tenuous playing field that was international politics.

He also knew he would never get full disclosure from the CIA, even with his contacts; but reading what Danny had gone through...both in trying to find the murdered agent's killer and in trying to make sure he landed alive in Hawaii with Wo Fat filled him with a burning rage.

And never mind the fact that these bastards (the CIA) had not only harbored Wo Fat, but had actually had him on the payroll; and while he knew how the game was played, how international alliances shifted as quickly as an ocean breeze, how you sometimes had to jump in bed with someone that was just yesterday your enemy, it still filled him with a cold dread, that despite all he had done and sacrificed for his country, the ever shifting alliances could make him (or any soldier/agent) expendable at any time for the perceived—'greater good and national security'.

...and truly, he **had been** okay with that, been trained for that very possibility that any mission he went on that went south could be disavowed by the very government he was giving his life to serve

...had just experienced that major alliance shift with Wo Fat for those desperate hours as they both fought against the Yakuza **and** the CIA to make it back to Hawaii alive

—but all that preparation, all that training went out the window when it involved his team...his family...they had threatened and terrorized his partner...and for that_**someone, somewhere**_ would pay...

Just another little side mission that would be stewing on the back burner of Steve McGarrett's personal agenda...

But all of it paled in comparison to the last report he had read, filled him with an almost overwhelming, choking fear—"small pox"; an enemy, that despite all his years of training, he could not fight...

...and it had been on_**his**_ island—a "super-strain" that had been developed to kill in days instead of weeks...

...his island, his team—his ohana, had been exposed...

"God, they had been exposed to it in that warehouse..." the fear that overtook Steve took his breath away, even as the rational part of his mind fought to reassure him that Danny, Chin and Sam were alright...that the exposure was actually minimal and basically harmless by the time they found the testing facility.

But that did nothing to ally his fear, did nothing to keep his mind from replaying in vivid play-by-play detail another time...with another deadly exposure that only just ended with Danny barely surviving a brush with the deadly Sarin gas.

Again scanning the succinct and carefully worded reports of his two men—his friends—he knew he needed more, needed it from a perspective that he could truly understand...

So without conscious thought or awareness of the hour his hand reached for his phone...

"Sam...it's Steve..."

**...HAWAII 5-0...HAWAII 5-0...HAWAII 5-0...HAWAII 5-0...HAWAII 5-0...**

A/N; hope it didn't disappoint, wrote it in like 3 hours...and if my muse continues to cooperate, I will try to pull together the phone conversation between Sam and Steve...(need to review the episodes to get the facts straight...)


	3. Chapter 3

"**It's Not About Trust, It's About Family"**

/Chapter 3/

Sam had cracked opened one eye to look at the numbers on the clock...12:17 a.m., and gave a groan, answering the phone grumpily, "Someone better be dying..."

"_Uh, Sam...it's Steve," the tight voice of his friend said._

"Steve?" Sam asked in confusion, as he came fully awake and sat up at the side of his bed. "McGarrett, what's wrong man...it's after midnight; that makes it three am where you..."

"What...oh, man...look I'm sorry...didn't realize the time..." Steve apologized, but didn't offer to hang up.

"Never mind about that...what's wrong with you..." Sam again asked, getting up from his bed and moving towards the kitchen.

"I was just...I read the reports..." Steve said with uncertainty.

Then it clicked.

"Your people okay," Sam asked, doing a quick calculation in his head. It had been only been about a week since the 'small pox' case, and everyone involved had been inoculated. "William's and Chin okay?"

In all the time that Sam had known Steve McGarrett, he had never heard hesitation and uncertainty in the commander's voice...the man had always had it together...was always cool under fire (literally), always had a plan; but the man he heard on the other end of the line sounded lost almost... scared.

"Oh, yeah, they're fine..." Steve said. "I just, I need to hear it from you..."

"What is it you need to hear, Steve?" Sam asked with some confusion.

"Small pox man, on my island..." Steve said.

"Hey, hey...it's over okay; all the vials were accounted for," Sam said, "none of your people are any worse for it, right? The CDC has declared both areas safe, and they're standing down from their alert."

"Yeah, yeah I know," Steve said tiredly. "Just sounds like it was close."

"Not gonna lie to you Steve, she was already passing out the infected items when we caught up to her," Sam explained, "But you know that if you read the reports."

"Yeah, I know..." Steve replied with a tired sigh.

Sam gave a sudden, low chuckle, "I have to say, man, I was a little surprised by that partner of yours..."

Despite his dour thoughts, Steve returned the chuckle, "Yeah, Danny is definitely something else..."

"How did you find him...he's about as far from the 'yes sir', 'no sir' world of _**Commander **_Steve McGarrett as you can get...and does that boy ever stop talking...?" Sam groused.

"No, Danny rants are part of doing business..." Steve replied with a laugh, adding seriously, "but he's a damn good detective...and a great friend."

"Yeah, I know," Sam said, "so what about you...how are you, I heard a little something about what went down in Korea..."

"I'm fine..." Steve snapped out quickly.

"Um..hmmm...and I bet William's buys that about as much as I do," Sam replied, "Hey man, don't shut them out...your team was worried for you man..."

"I know...but it was my mission, not theirs..." the commander stated.

"Wouldn't be too sure they see it that way, commander...what's that word you use—ohana...goes both ways man...don't shut them out...they're good people...a good team..." Sam replied.

"Yeah, I know..." Steve agreed, sitting up straighter in his seat and running a hand down his face, "thanks Sam; for everything..."

"Yeah, back ach' ya', man; I know you'd do the same for my team: **and**, you still owe me that steak dinner..." Sam replied.

"Come collect anytime buddy..." Steve said with a laugh.

The two men said their goodbyes and Steve hung up the phone with a gently smile. His island was safe, his team was safe, and good friends were just a phone call away...for the moment Steve McGarrett just let that be enough-tomorrow was another day...

**...NCIS LA...HAWAII 5-0...NCIS LA...HAWAII 5-0...**

**A/N: sorry, hope it wasn't too lame...I really struggled with how two "super-seals" would have an H/C, heart to heart moment ...this is probably about as "emotional" as they would get...**


End file.
